How Captain Gamma Came to be
by StarWarsEpicFan
Summary: My character, Captain Gamma, is a skillful trooper in the Army, but how did he came to be? Well this will tell everything.
1. The first Battle

**Prologue: THE BEGINNING**

**It was the battle of Geonosis that started my amazing but deadly adventures. I made friends, felt betrayal, and did things to save the others. This is Captain Gamma, and this story will tell how I became who I am.**

**CHAPTER 1: The   
**

** I remember it as if It was yesterday. I was in one of the few gunships that arrived there with yoda. Back then my nickname was Scrap.****As my gunship landed, I reloaded my DC15A Blaster rifle.**

**My gunship landed outside of the arena. As the gunship landed, the gunship was suddenly swung back and forth, then it went down fast.**

**Once we got out, we immediately landing outside of the arena. 50 Feet away, there was a sith warrior. Half of us rushed up to him, but they died. He then rushed up to us. I tried blasting him, but he used the force to break my gun. He then choked me with his hands and was about to stab me in the stomach when there was an explosion. I saw ARC-77 once the fog cleared. I grinned inside my helmet.**

**With ARC-77 at my side, we slaughtered the sith warrior and helped the rest of the troopers inside of the arena. After the battle, Yoda personally promoted all of us troopers. Yoda then promoted me up to Staff Sergeant.**

_**During the promotion, We never knew about the upcoming attack on Umbarra.**_

_**"Are the super battle droids ready?"**_

_**"It is, and the Droidekas are ready also."**_

_**"Attack Umbarra immediately, then wait for ARC-77 and that pesty Trooper."**_

_**"We will sir, and we will kill both of them."**_

_**"No, only kill ARC-77. That Trooper isn't worth it, he's only a trooper"**_

**Thank you all for reading my First Chapter! Gamma was my first character I thought of. Soon to come is Chapter 2!**


	2. Coruscant and Ventress

**"Scrap wake up!"**

**I jolted awake.**

**"All right, all right Shock! jeez..."**

**Shock was a 501st trooper, he was helping me train so I could join a battalion, but I was fine as a White trooper.**

**Suddenly Shock's Hologram went off.**

**"Shock, take scrap to the briefing room immediatly"**

**I recognized that voice. It was Captain Rex.**

**"Yes sir!" Shock replied.**

**He then told me," Alright you heard the captain. Lets go!"**

**I followed him to the briefing room. Inside The Captain told me," Hello Scrap. I called you here today to take you on a mission. You're going to Umbarra for a raid. Recently the CIS has taken Umbarra, a neutral planet. But first, you're going to Coruscant for a investigation. Also, for being idle and not volunteering in the face of war, you're being demoted to private."**

**I was sad about being demoted, but It'll be fun going on an investigation."**

**"I'll do it sir!"**

**"Shock will be coming with you also."**

**-5-hours-later-**

**A group of 3 Approaches Coruscant.**

**"Wow, Coruscant is humongus" I said.**

**"Shut it scrap" Another trooper said.**

**"Why don't you Sparky?"**

**"Oh shut up you two, Captain Rex put me in charge for a reason" Shock said.**

**"Why are we going to coruscant anyways?"**

**"Apparently, a "criminal" is selling republic blasters and lightsabers."**

**"How is that possible?"**

**"I don't know."**

**We approached a place. Shock knocked on the door.**

**"Who is it?"**

**"Republic troopers, open the door now!"**

**A bald lady opened the door.**

**"Ventress?"**

**"Hello troopers."**

**"But how did you..."**

**"I dressed as a poor person and sold republic items, now that you know, you must die!"**

**She sliced Shock and half and force-chocked Sparky. She then saw me and almost killed him, but knew that he was a private. She de-activated her lightsaber and said," You live for now private." She then forced me to a wall and escaped.**

**"Scrap! Wake up!"**

**I slowly opened his eyes, to see 2 troopers. I recognized all of them. Captain Rex and Commander Cody. I wondered why they were all looking at him.**

**"Who was it?" Rex said**

**"Ventress..."**

**"Now that's it! Ventress has crossed the limits! We've never invaded their Main planet!" Cody said.**

**"Now Scrap..." Captain Rex then paused. "You know what, you need a different name. What do you want it to be." I thought for a moment. I then remembered an Acronym "G.A.M.M.A" which mean Galactic Army Mega Mech Armor, basically our armor that we use in war.**

**"Change my Nick-Name to Gamma"**

**"What legion do you want to be in, Gamma?"**

**I thought for a while. I decided to join the 501st Legion, the best of the best will keep me safe.**

**"I'll join the 501st"**

**"Ok then, go get your armor, you can paint it any style you want."**

**I went to get my armor, then I went to my bunker. I decided to paint a blue lion atop of my visor, with blue lion faces beside it, and blue claw marks on the side of my visor. The front of my armor had a blue lion face in the middle and 4 blue lines going to the face, and on the back beside the middle there are 2 claw marks. At the bottom legs, the caps that lets you bend it a lion symbol that is Blue. My armor was ARC armor with the designs I painted, I was very good in training so I got to become an ARC but got stuck with the name Scrap. Soon, the battle of Umbarra will be happening, and I'll stop the CIS from taking over the other planets near Umbarra.**

**(END OF CHAPTER 2)**


	3. Another Meeting

_If you haven't read the previous __chapters read it now! _ ** Today's the day. Today is when I go to Umbarra, and save this planet. I loaded into a LAAT marked with 501st colors. I took a DC-15A, other clones took DC-15S, a couple took DC-17 Rotary Blaster, and 1 took a RPS-6 Rocket Launcher.**

**After a couple of hours, we landed. We landed near a CIS base. We made sure there wasn't any Droids watching as we landed. I took position atop of the LAAT and made sure there wasn't any hostiles. I caught sight of a droid and shot off his head, and I regretted it as soon as I shot. Droids came out of nowhere and fired at us. I took cover inside the LAAT and fired back. I saw another LAAT landing. I feared that they would be ambushed like us. I fired and shot down the rest of the droids and ran towards it's landing point. I saw droids in hiding. I shot down the droids so they won't end up in a attack. Once I scouted around the area and shot down all the droids, I went back to our LAAt, to see most clones butchered. I saw 3 clones and trapped under the LAAT. The LAAT was flipped to the side and the blast doors closed. I heard one of them say,"Is anyone there?"**

**I yelled back," Yes! I'm coming to help!"**

**I ran towards them and lifted it up. They said," Thank you. What is your name?"**

**I said," CT-5930 Private Gamma. What are yours?"**

**One of them, with a horn symbol atop of his visor said," CT-3948 Lieutenant Rhino."**

**Another, with scorch marks on his helmet and with a flame symbol on his left pad, with a one-sided pauldron with a flame symbol that is red and white covered the rest said," CT-2498 First Sgt. Jacker."**

**The third one, with a scope aim of a Sniper Rifle painted above his visor, replied," CT-4719 Sgt. BoltShot."**

**Suddenly, Rhino's hand-comm went off. He answered.**

**"Yes sir?"**

**The picture of Captain Rex showed up.**

**"I need you to get Gamma and the rest of the survivors to scale the wall and place bombs at the core of the main CIS base. It'll take down the planet shield permanently and allow the cruisors to land and destroy the rest of the CIS on the planet."**

**"Sir Gamma and the survivors are already with me."**

**"Good, now go."**

**Rhino hung up and said," Lets go!"**

**He used his grapple and scaled the wall, and the rest of us did the same.**

**Once we got up to the top of the wall, BoltShot pulled out his DC-15x Sniper Rifle and starting sniping down CIS droids. Jacker got his Thermal Nuclear Grenades ready. Rhino and I scaled down the wall and blasted down the droids. Then the others scaled down to us and we ran for the core. Once inside, we were suddenly forced to the wall by Ventress. Ventress saw me and said," This time you're gonna die, just like ARC-77 did." We were shocked. We never expected ARC-77's death so early into the war. She then threw Jacker outside, knocking him out. She forced Rhino and BoltShot to the top of the roof, then let them go. She then forced me onto the core shield. It went black. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jacker, BoltShot, Rhino, another clone, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Captain Rex fighting Ventress. Ventress forced the unknown clone and forced him into her lightsaber, killing him. I saw one of Jacker's grenades by me. I picked it up,and planted it onto the Core part. I activated it, so when Ventress turned around, the core exploded. It went black again. When I woke up, I saw Captain Rex. When he saw me, he said," Ah, you're awake. I was gonna promote you once you came 'round. I've promoted you to Lieutenant." I was proud of myself. Later, there was a ceramonial giving to us four clone troopers, for doing great fighting against Ventress, and not giving up no matter what.**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you can give me ideas soon!**


End file.
